


Puppy In The Office

by weeweeorerica



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeweeorerica/pseuds/weeweeorerica
Summary: Mickey和Ray在办公室里会客时玩的小游戏。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Puppy In The Office

**Author's Note:**

> 圈子太冷了TAT所以我也忍不住伸出罪恶之手自割腿肉，极度OOC，我都要被自己雷死了。（救命  
> Ray太忠犬了，又很可爱，所以就自然而然把他跟小狗联系起来

“去放点音乐，Ray。”Mickey朝背对着他坐在他斜后方，正专心致志核对着财务报表的得力助手说道，他甚至不用回头。

Ray放下报表，垂下眼睑，又到了老板发出暗号的时刻，只有他们俩心神领会的暗号。“我没记错的话，Bennett先生五分钟之后会到您办公室来。”

“你的记性一直很好，Ray。到桌底下来。“老大直截了当的命令杜绝了Ray任何讨价还价的可能。

“好，好。”Ray慢吞吞站起身，走到唱片机旁抽出一张黑胶唱片时还是嘟囔了一句“整个人挤在你办公桌下的狭小空间内真的很难受的。”

Mickey提了提嘴角，不予回应，把背往椅子上一靠顺势后退，为自己和办公桌之间腾出一些距离。

Ray从Mickey腿边钻到桌子底下，双膝并拢，用手环住小腿，盯着Mickey的眼神亮晶晶的，像一只等待主人发号施令的小狗，乖得要命。

Mickey身体前倾，“开始吧。”

Ray改变姿势，双膝跪地，动手拉开了老大的西裤拉链，说起来Mickey的不少裤子拉链都被他拉开过。Mickey对西裤情有独钟，而他却喜爱牛仔裤的舒适度，无论是针织衫还是西装马甲都能完美与他的牛仔裤兼容。Mickey还为此夸奖过他，“搭配不错。Ray。”

他拔下Mickey的内裤，傲人的性器弹了出来，正当他要低头凑近时Mickey用手抵住他的额头。Ray带着疑惑和Mickey对视一秒，下一秒Mickey便取下了他的眼镜放在桌面上。“Sorry, Boss.”

叩门声响起，Bennett先生驾到，Mickey朝他点了点头，同时轻拍Ray的脸颊示意他继续。

Ray用手快速撸动了几下Mickey的老二，细细舔了一遍，嘴唇抚过上面他熟知的经络，舌尖在龟头处打转，挑弄了几回后眼前的巨物便有了抬头的趋势。他一直都很清楚怎样能让老大快速硬起来。

Bennett先生和Mickey一来一往地交谈，Ray用温润的口腔包裹着Mickey的柱身，不紧不慢地吞吐着，一面观察着Mickey的表情。这么多年周旋于王公贵族之间，Mickey自然练就了一套就算心里再不屑也能和对方攀谈甚欢的本领。Ray没有见过Bennett先生本人，但光听对方老古董一般的措辞和极慢的语速，Ray也能想象到他又老又无趣的模样。但Mickey竟然还能保持着热情关心起Bennett先生孙女的精神状况，Ray打心底佩服老大这一点。

Mickey第一次提出让Ray在办公室里给他口的时候，Ray迅速转过身，惊得他连眼镜都从鼻梁上滑落一寸，不敢置信地挑着眉毛问：“Boss？”那一瞬间他脑内的想法无非是“老大开玩笑”和“还有这种好事”。尽管他觉得Mickey在逗他玩拿他找乐子的可能性比较大，但经过一番飞速评估后他也相当愿意帮老大解决性需求，毕竟他真的很想见识“Big Dick Swinger”的模样，以及，他的性幻想成真的模样。

事实证明两者皆有。Mickey确实要在他身上找乐子，“你我都能预见稍后将与公爵夫妇开启的谈话会是多么漫长而无趣，不如做点有意思的事。”

“现在吗？”Ray推了推眼镜问道。

“不，等公爵夫妇来的时候再开始，适当的刺激可以加速谈话的进程。”Mickey冲他微笑。

Ray又被惊到了，他的老大是在任何方面都是一个如此敢想又敢做的人。他迟疑了好几秒，没有开口。

“Ray。”

“All right.”他就是这么容易妥协的一个人，他甚至不需要被说服，他永远愿意为Mickey做任何事。

“去放点音乐，某些声音还是需要掩盖一下。”他的老大在向他提议之前便已经计划好了整个过程。

Mickey的声音从他上方传来，Ray上手按压囊袋，同时把Mickey的性器吞得更深，阴茎前端抵着他的喉咙时不免有些难受，他没胆量尽全力吸吮，只好用舌头从根部至马眼间来回扫荡。口腔离开阴茎的间隙中他获得了喘息的机会，但仍不忘加快手中的套弄速度，帮Mickey释放欲望。刺激归刺激，Ray始终有些害怕访客们会听到一些奇奇怪怪的，不该出现在办公室里的声音。倘若Fletcher听闻Ray和Mickey在办公室里玩这种“游戏”，光是Fletcher那副贱兮兮的表情都让Ray难以接受，更不敢想象翌日《太阳报》的特大标题。

Mickey射在他嘴里，从唇间溢出来的精液沾在了Ray的胡子上，老大却仍面不改色注视着Bennett先生。Ray觉得Mickey的上下半身仿佛是不关联的，整个过程中除了阴茎的变化以外再无任何反应。就算Ray把老大伺候得再舒服（至少Ray认为自己口活还不错），也绝不会有一丝由快感堆积而成的呻吟从Mickey口中逸出。老大是个狠人，任何听过关于Mickey风声的人都能意识到这一点，只是每次进行二人特有的办公室保留节目时，Mickey惊人的克制能力总让Ray怀疑老大其实是个机器人。

从口袋里摸出手绢，细致地清洁Mickey的阴茎。这种时候Mickey总是格外喜爱Ray的洁癖，他甚至有一种阴茎比口交之前更干净的感觉。只是派Ray办事时，洁癖就成了他推脱的借口。当然，Mickey知道自己多年的心腹鲜少有真正拒绝的时候。比起恶心自己和让老大失望，还是前者能让Ray的心理负担小一点。

Ray很少让Mickey失望。

游戏结束，参与者暂时还不能退场。Bennett先生过于健谈，他乐于和Mickey分享自家庄园的一草一木。Mickey自始至终都没往下面看过一眼，Ray想试探Mickey到底有多能忍，出于捉弄的心态，他咬了一口Mickey大腿根部的皮肤。几乎是同一瞬间，Ray感受到了Mickey的双腿在自己的上半身施力。Mickey略微颔首扫了Ray一眼，Ray毫不避讳他的目光，笑嘻嘻地仰着头。

小狗一直都很听话，偶尔也有调皮的时候。只是无伤大雅的玩笑，主人不会忍心责怪。

Ray跪得小腿有些麻，他把头靠在Mickey的膝盖上，侧着身子。透过白色落地窗向外望去，伦敦放晴了，草坪间细密的水珠在消失之前折射出些许不刺眼的光芒，几只鸽子在阳光下蹦蹦跳跳，鸟喙频繁开合，Ray虽听不见它们的咕咕叫，但能看到它们留在这享受好天气，他便觉得莫名安心。习惯了在Mickey身边时刻保持精神紧绷和高度警惕，这是Ray难得的放松时刻。

Mickey挠了一把Ray毛茸茸的脑袋，伸出食指勾掉了Ray胡子上残余的精液，“起来吧。”Ray从Mickey大腿之间探出身子回过头，Bennett先生已经离开了。Ray缓慢地撑着肿痛的膝盖站起来，活动着被禁锢了几十分钟的躯干，靠在办公桌上戴好眼镜。“Boss，你就从来没担心过我们在这做的事被人知道吗？”

“知道了又怎么样，谁没点风流事，没有人会他妈的在意这些。何况，你总能有办法摆平的，Ray。”Mickey拍了拍下属的屁股。

没有人会知道为什么Mickey的办公桌上为什么会有一副不属于他的眼镜，没有人会知道为什么身处大麻产链顶端的男人为什么在会客时不合时宜地放音乐，没有人会知道为什么来自美国的丛林之王唯有在办公室里与人谈话时异常兴奋。更准确地说，是没有人敢知道。

“想下去散个步吗，Ray？”

End

**Author's Note:**

> (dbq鸽子真的很容易跑进脑子里，都是盖里奇的锅）  
> ((其实理想的结尾是小狗在草地上撒欢))


End file.
